The Splatoon Movie/transcript/Scene 2
Scene 2/15: ⟵ - ⟶ Transcript (The scene fades to Inkopolis High School in next day. A roofless car stops to the school's front yard before we cut inside the car to see Squidwin and Aqua) Aqua: '''Well, here you are, sweetie. And today's gonna be a perfect day for you. '''Squidwin: Yeah, I know. Aqua: (grabs her son for a hug) Have good day. I love you, Squishie-Poo! Here's some date cookies Ruthie made for you by herself, with added electrolytes in them, for when you play intense sports, like what she said! (kisses him on a cheek and hands him cookies) Squidwin: '(''removes out) Mom! You already told me that, I get it. And please... not in front of those other freaky kids over there! And please stop call me Squishie-Poo. (hops out of their car) '''Aqua: See you at the doorstep, love ya! (drives away) Squidwin:(waves good-bye at Aqua) Yeah yeah, I know that. See ya! And tell Ruth' that I said thanks for these electrolyte cookies. Because I need 'em, since you know how I love those... (embarresed upon hearing other Inklings laughs at him) Oh, great. This is gonna be a long day for me. (Squidwin walks pass the laughing crowd of inklings) Klips: (to Lil) Oh, wow! Did you see that? Inkling Girl: Yeah! This same squid crybaby was featured in yesterday's Turf War! Haw-haw! Inkling Boy: ''' Hey, ya lil' namby-pamby!, aren't you too young to be a freshman in high school? Why won't you go back to your wimpy lil' preschool? '''Lil: Oh, look girls! It's the "Blooser" who threw royal screaming fits on live television! How entertaining! Ha ha ha! Squidwin: Lil? How do you know? And who's the guy you were talking with just now? Lil: Oh Squidwin, everyone knows about your little... incident. And that guy? That's Klips. My new boyfriend. He's SO much better than your floppy tentacle biceps ever were, just saying. (Other school inklings continues laughing as Squidwin, angry and embareseed keeps walking) Squidwin: '(''softly, to himself) Grrr... Just ignore those baddies, Squidwin... (sees TJ and Peter together in the distance) Hey, TJ! Peter! '''Peter: (quiet) Oh. Hey, Squidwin. Squidwin: Have you guys finished Book 2 of your Geography assignments? TJ: (stuttering) Um... we're not sure, can we talk later during basketball? Squidwin: Why wait to talk til' basketball? What's wrong? (notices that some other Inklings are laughing while Squidwin talks to them) Wait a sec... You're not- Peter: (quickly) No. Don't worry about those dumb Geography books... see ya later, alligator! (they both leave as the school bell rings, leaving Squidwin feeling betrayed) Squidwin: (under his breath) Fine then. We'll talk about it during basketball. (Inside the school, Squidwin walks over to an vending machine to purchase a granola bar. He places his coin through the slot, but the vending machine malfunctions) Squidwin: '(''growls) Come on!!! (with his fit of rage, he makes a living bangs and kicks at the machine much to Lil's amusment) 'Lil: '(to her friends) That's exactlly what I'm talking about, he even throw his royal fits over that machine getting his favorte treat. (Lil and her friends leaves, laughing, leaving Squidwin groans in his embarresment as he heads to machine, before suddenly the vending machine bursts out an avalanche of chocolate bars instead of a granola bar, bayering Squidwin. He appears out from a pile while Peter shows up to his site) '''Peter: Hey, Squidwin. Can't we save these chocolate bars for our next challenge? (picks up and holds a chocolate bar) Squidwin: Sure! These chocolate bars' caffeine and sugar will keep us fueled up during our next battle! (Peter places a few chocolate bars in his backpack for later.) Peter: '''We'll still have a talk during basketball. See ya. '''Squidwin: Me too, dude. (hears a bell rings) Shoot! Classtime! (he scurries away, before the scene changes, showing Squidwin in a History class with his teacher, Mr. Lob, teaching the class about the Great Turf War and about Sgt. Kuttles. Squidwin is falling asleep and drooling on his desk from boredom, until someone taps him in the shoulder from behind.) Klips: (taunting) Worn out from your good ol' crybaby tantrum, Squidwin? (Squidwin quietly clenches his fists in anger, but says nothing.) Lil: (giggling) He's too embarrassed to spill those beans bout' his royal fit! Mr. Lob: (raising his voice) Excuse me! You two at the back! Wind yourselves down, or tou'll be sent outside to a hall. Lil: (whispering, to Squidwin, provokative) Just so you know, Squidwin, we all know about your tantrum. Your fit was featured on live TV! There's no need to act all shy about it. (giggles) Pen: (whispering, to Lil) Hey! Shut up! I'm trying to take notes about Sgt. Kuttles here. Lil: (teasing) Oh Pen... You don't want to defend the 'Blooser' do you? Squidwin: (shouting, standing up from his desk) ALRIGHTY, I'VE HAD IT! I've had it with your stupid little comments! Mr. Lob: (angry) Excuse me?! What is going on that makes you have to disrupt my class?! Lil: It's alright, Mr. Lob. Squidwin just has trouble controlling his feelings sometimes. I just hope he doesn't turn into a bull in a china shoppe! Pen: Drop it, Lil! Everyone knows about his tantrum now, so you oughtta zip your lips so we can focus on our lesson! Mr. Lob: (asserting his dominance) Alright. The next person to speak out of turn can leave this classroom. Understood?! Klips, Lil, Squidwin & Pen: Yes, Mr. Lob. (silence falls over the classroom, but Lil continues to provoke Squidwin by tapping his chair. Klips quietly laughs while Squidwin becomes more and more visibly irritated) Squidwin: (annoyed; to Lil) Really! How old are you?! Can you please do us a favor for me to stop and (shouting) LEAVE ME ALONE?!!! Mr. Lob: Squidwin Cephalopod! Leave this classroom right now so you can wind yourself down! We will speak at the end of the lesson! Squidwin: (defensive) It's her! She's trying to annoy me and remind me of my little incid-! Lil: I'm not doing anything! HE'S the one who's responsible for disrupting our session! Pen: Yes, you are. I've seen you doing it, so just leave him alone! Lil: So I guess it's every students' fault here, including mine! Mr. Lob: Miss Pen, if you'd prefer to leave the room as well, be my guest. Now Squidwin, exit this classroom before things get worse for you! (Squidwin accepts defeat, gets up and leaves the room, waiting outside the door.) Pen: This isn't fair, Mr. Lob! He's being bullied! Can't you see what's going on?! Mr. Lob: You're on thin ice, young lady. If you want to argue against me, then you can lead Squidwin out towards the hallway and take him to the principal's office. Pen: (defiantly) Fine then. (she gets up and goes outside, much to Lil and Klips' amusement) (Scene change to outside the classroom, where Squidwin and Pen are waiting) (hesitant) Hey... Are you alright? Squidwin: (Looks at Pen, somewhat entranced by her appearance. However he quickly snaps out of his and responds) Oh yeah. I'm fine... I get overwhelmed every once in a while, and sometimes I lose my marbles. Pen: I can tell by your demeanor that something's wrong here. You're usually one of the loudest ones in the class. What's got into you? Squidwin: Nothing! Just don't mind my business! (Awkward silence. He's opening up) Well, my life isn't tops at the moment, okay? I messed up at the Turf War yesterday, I'll admit that. But now, no one is letting me forget about it. I lied to my mom to avoid being scrolded, and that jerk, Lil, is making things even worse. Pen: No one likes her, since she's a party pooper. Why do you care about her opinions? Squidwin: (awkwardly) She was my girlfriend once. She dumped me after a few months, but ever since she broke up, she's just been the worst. Taunting me, mocking me, making my mere existence a living nightmare. Pen: What about your other friends? TJ? Was that his name? Squidwin: TJ and Pete? They're too embarrassed to be around me at the moment. We've been friends as long as I can remember but all of a sudden they don't want to talk to me because of yesterday's fiasco. Pen: I'm sorry to hear that. Look, from now on, I'll stand up for you. No one should make fun of you from now on, without dealing with ME first. And by the way, what's your name again? Squid--- Squidwin: Squidwin. Squidwin Cephalopod. Yours? Pen: '''Penelope Inkwell. But call me "Pen" for short. '''Squidwin: Gladly to meet ya, Pen. But I-I just wanna clarify that I'm in need of some help, okay? I'm way too fed up already. But thanks anyways. (Squidwin droops his head for his sadness) Pen: 'You're welcome, blue dude. Anytime. (''The bell is heard ringing before the scene cuts to the food court where the Inklings are been served for their lunch meal) 'Squidwin: '(to a food server) So what are you serving today, ma'am? '''Food Server: (places a food on Squidwin's tray) Same stuff as always, kid. Cheap chum sauce from some cheap catering kitchen 3 blocks from this establishment! Squidwin: ' (''looks at his chum sauce in his discust) Eww.... (to the server) Well, do you have any different grub on hand? '''Food Server: Sorry, kid, this's what we serve. We were gonna serve surimi sticks, but Lil gobbled them up before any other kid could! Enjoy devouring your creamy sludge. Next! (Squidwin walks off looking at his "food" in disgust) Lil: 'That was a great meal with those surimi sticks. Oh, hey, Squid', I see you got yourself a chum sauce, as a looser meal. (''giggles before walking off) 'Squidwin: '(to himself groans in his annoyance) That Lil.... Man, who wants to eat this gloopy slop?! Yuck. (sees TJ and Peter sat at a table with Riri and Lima, and goes to sit next to them) '''Riri: Oh. Hi Squidwin. Squidwin: Hello Riri. I was wondering if TJ and Peter were going to let me sit at this table, as they appear to be too humiliated to even whisper into my ear. TJ: Look, Squid'. It's not like that, okay? Squidwin: Don't try to fool me. (sits down) Why do you care what everyone thinks all of a sudden? Peter: Listen Squid'. I'm gonna be honest with 'ya. Everyone knows about what happened. It's never going to be the same, so maybe we should just move on. Squidwin: Exactly. That's what I suggested. Now- TJ: Squid'... When Peter says "let's move on", it means we're going to move on. It was nice being friends with you, dude. (the four of them get up and go to a different table) Squidwin: (under his breath) Those backstabbing jerks... (Pen, who has collected her food, comes to sit next to Squidwin) Pen: Hey, where did your friends go? Squidwin: They don't want to sit near me anymore. They decided that they want to break up our friendship. I can't believe they betrayed me like that. Crush: Hey look! It's the "Blooser"! Pen: Oh no. It's the TentaCrew. We need to get out of here. (she gets up and walks away, Squidwin does the same in a rush) Gippy: Where ya goin'? HEY! Get over here! (Squidwin turns around to face the TentaCrew) Squidwin: What do you guys want?! Plumma: We were so amused by Squidwin's royal fit he threw on live TV yesterday! Pen: HEY! Leave poor Squidwin alone! He has emotional problems and can't always help himself! Squidwin: '''She's right, you guys have no right to find my issue that amusing. You turned to be just like Lil, but much worse! '''Crush: Well, what's on this fragile fruitcake's mind of yours? Are you gonna throw another tantrum at the next turf war? (sarcastic) Oh, guys, we're so scared by this screamin' squid boy! (he punches Squidwin's face, knocking him on the ground, before Squidwin gets up revealing his black eye. Then Gippy pulls up Squidwin's wedgie before dropping him again on the floor. The TentaCrew laugh as a crowd forms) Gippy: You're too infantile to operate in this establishment, kid. You know that this establishment offers good therapy programs for wimps like you? TJ: (watching, whispering to Peter) Good job! we've ditched him when we did. Otherwise they'd be bullying us as well. Pen: Hey! TentaCrew! What do you want from him?! Plumma: Come to protect Squid kid, have you? (grabs Pen by her arms, holding them behind her back) (The crowd grows, cheering "Fight! Fight!" while Squidwin and Pen struggle. Pen breaks free, kicking Plumma while punching Crush. She goes to try and help Squidwin get up, but Gippy pushes her on the ground.) Gippy: If you try to fight back, we're just gonna make it worse for you. Plumma: Let's get out of here. We don't want to waste any more time with these losers. Crush: We'd better not see you two again today. Got it?! (As the TentaCrew leave, Squidwin and Pen get up, brushing the dirt off themselves) Peter: (to TJ) They got off lucky. Remember the last kid they picked on? He was in the hospital for a week once they were done with him... Squidwin: (looks at Pen) Sorry. For dragging you into this. Pen: You're cool and all, Squid'. But if I'm going to get beat up for just being friends with you, then it's probably best that I don't hang around with you. Sorry. Squidwin: (enraged) Now you're stabbing in the back?! I can't believe it. You can't trust anyone in this stupid school. (The camera follows an Inkling who collects their lunch, only to trip over on a piece of litter on the ground. As he falls over, his slop flies off his plate, over Pen and Squidwin, landing on Crush's back. He turns around, furious, and sees Squidwin and Pen, holding their empty lunch trays, and assumes that they threw the food at him.) Crush: (angry) You two are dead! You better start running if you want to stay alive! (Pen and Squidwin drop their trays and run out of the cafeteria, with the TentaCrew chasing them. They run to the upstairs hallway, and manage to hide in one of the cupboards.) Squidwin: (out of breath) Okay. I think we're good. We have to stay away from them for the rest of forever... Pen: (whispering) Shut up! They might hear you! (The TentaCrew pass by the cupboard, looking for Squidwin and Pen) Plumma: They got away. We'll get them next time. Squidwin: (to Pen) I have to sneeze, Pen. Pen: Well don't! They'll find us! (Squidwin sneezes, and the TentaCrew open the closet. Luckily, both Squidwin and Pen manage to get out and run away. The school bell rings for the end of the day. Squidwin and Pen run out into the streets, but the TentaCrew follow. They run uphill where Squidwin stops and came across the trash cans, and pushes them downhill to loose TentaCrew. The TentaCrew slips back on the rolling trash cans and crash to the alley) Squidwin: '(''to the TentaCrew) Ha! Take that, "TentaDrools"! 'Pen: '(Grabs Squidwin away) Come on! 'Plumma: '(to Crush; about Squidwin) Wow, man. That "Squid-dweep" is so intelligent to prevent us very easily, don't you think? 'Crush: '''Intelligent shmelligent! Let's keep chasing after 'em! (''They reach Squidwin's house, where Aqua is seen watching TV through the window.) '''Squidwin: Follow me. We can hide in my house. Pen: Okay. (They manage to run into the garage, which is open. Squidwin shuts the door before the TentaCrew can get in.) Squidwin: Whew... We're safe. (taunting the TentaCrew) Hey! TentaCrew! You can't get us in here! Crush: Oh, It's alright then. We know where you live now, Squid boy. We can pay you a visit at any time. Squidwin: (realizes what he has done) Oh no... Pen: '(''to Squidwin dryly) Oh good job, my hero big mouth. '''Plumma: (to Squidwin) Yeah. We'll be paying a visit when you least expect it. Ha ha ha! Come on, gang. Let's go. (they leave) Pen: So... What now? Squidwin: Just waiting for the inevitable, I guess. Can't run from them forever. Pen: We're gonna get so badly beaten up tomorrow... I can't be your friend anymore Squidwin. It's too dangerous. Squidwin: You can't! You're the only friend I have at the moment! Everyone else hates me! Name one person who doesn't! Pen: Um... Well... Squidwin: Exactly! Pen: I'm sorry Squid', but if there's the risk of being bullied, it's not worth it. See you later. (she opens the garage and leaves. Squidwin is left alone, angry that he was betrayed by Pen) (Squidwin closes up the garage goes into his house, where Aqua is speaking to a Mail Stork) Aqua: 'Good afternoon, Mail Stork! Isn't this a happy day or what? '''Mail Stork: '(dryly) Yeah, happy day for you at least. 'Aqua: '''Wow someone who is an early bird, no doubt. So any mail for me today? '''Mail Stork: '''Sure. (''hands the mails to Aqua) Bills for you. 'Aqua: '(awkwardly) Oh, right. Bills. again. Thank you. 'Mail Stork: '''Don't thank me, but thank to the bill payer. (''Flies off just before Squidwin arrives to Aqua) '''Squidwin: Hi, mom. Aqua: (turns to Squidwin) So how is school, Squ-- (gasps in her shock upon looking at her son's black eye) Oh my codfish! What happened to you?! Squidwin: I know you'd ask. Bully problem. Aqua: Oh, you poor squishie. I'm so sorry. Your face dosen't look good once it looks brusted up. Come on and let's get inside our house and get you clean up. (As Aqua walks inside the house, Squidwin, follows along with her while not aware that Dug the dog and Gus the goose spots him while working as a moving people) Gus: 'Hey, Dug, (''points to Squidwin) Look, did you saw who I think it is? 'Dug: '(looks at Squidwin) Sure. Let's talk to him. (The two knock on the door, and Aqua goes to answer. Squidwin hears the knock on the door and panics.) 'Squidwin: '(straddledly jumps and turns, think if it was the TentaCrew) AAH! NO NO! DON'T HURT ME! I ALREADY TOLD YOU GUYS THAT IT WASN'T ME!! (Then sees and relizes that it was only Dug and Gus and sigh in relief) Oh, sorry.. I-I thought you two are the TentaCrew. '''Aqua: (to Dug and Gus) Sorry about my son. He's had bully problems lately. It's shaken him up a bit. Gus: Actually, we were just wondering if we could talk to your son for a bit. Aqua: Okay. (calls Squidwin) Hey Squidwin! They want to talk to you! (he comes to the door) Dug: 'Are you the same blue squid kid from the Turf War competition we watched on TV yesterday? '''Gus: '''Yeah, what he asked. '''Squidwin: '(grumpy) Firstly, I'm someone else. Secondly I don't talk strangers. And thirdly why would you two mine your own--? 'Aqua: '(interrupting; to Dug and Gus) Of course he is! 'Squidwin: '''Wha'? Mom?! What the heck?! '''Aqua: '(to Dug and Gus) This same inkling from the Turf War, and my only son! Glad you two able to recognized. (Squidwin groans softly in embarrassment; facepalmed) 'Gus: '''Told you, Dug, that it's him. '''Aqua: '(to Dug and Gus) And yesterday he won the Turf with his own team. (Squidwin gasps much to his horror upon hearing her) 'Dug: '''Really? '''Aqua: '''Yes. Of course! My boy has his dream of following his father's shadow to become the most unforgettable hero in all Inkopolis in history, like how he was. (''giving Squidwin a awkward hug) Am I right Squishie-Poo, my man? 'Squidwin: '''Yes, whatever. Nothing to it. Can you please let me go? (''Aqua releases him. He gasps for air and clears his throat) Okay, okay. So, that was really nice thing to give words to those two strangers, mom. And I hope they're impressed. So let's go back inside and--. 'Aqua: '''Hey hey hey, little tiger! What's got into you? I'm not quite finished talking with them yet. I want to hear thier thoughts first. '''Squidwin: '''Come on, mom, seriously, there's no need to hear their comments about me, okay? They get it now. Plus you don't even know those two (''pushes her to the doorway) Now go inside! 'Gus: '(halts Squidwin and Aqua) Whoa whoa whoa whoa, stop here, you two, just stop! Okay? Because we need answer from you ma'am: if your son just won that yesterday's game, then upon watching via TV, then why did you say he won? I thought the blue team lost yesterday? (Squidwin, in his horror, tries to please Dug and Gus to never spit out his secret to his mother as she continues to discuss them) 'Aqua: '(to Gus) What? I think you're mistaken. Squidwin was in the blue team, and he won yesterday. 'Dug: ' Nope. The orange team were the winners yesterday. It's all in the papers (he holds up a newspaper, with the headline "Orange beat Blue at Turf War") 'Aqua: '(angry to her son) Squidwin?! 'Squidwin: '(nervoisuly gupls and laughs) Well, I think... this is some kindda mistake here... You see, these two are obviously losing their minds from watching too much TV. Yeah, yeah. Y-you know how it happens to everybody that watches too much TV, right? (Aqua furiously grabs him by a ear with a pinch) OW!! 'Aqua: '(angry) It's time to talk. (To Dug and Gus) Sorry, I was mistaken before, this won't happened again. 'Dug: '''No need for your apology, ma'am, we're just reminding you that's all. Come on, Gus, let's go. (''After Dug and Gus left, Aqua, still furious, takes Squidwin back to the house befoe letting go of him) 'Squidwin: '''Ouch! '''Aqua: '(upset) Squidwin. Yesterday that you told me was a lie? What were you thinking? Hello?! 'Squidwin: '''Mom, please, just chill, okay. I can explain abo-- '''Aqua: '''I knew it! You've been hiding your real secret from me, huh?! You made me think you and your team won, but you've lost? '''Squidwin: '''But, mom I-I-I (''sighs in depression) Okay, okay, you're right. So I lied to you yesterday. I didn't want to disappoint you. But it wasn't really my fault, it was the rest of the team's fault that we lost. I just wanted to make you proud. 'Aqua: '''Well, guess what, young man. All you did was betray me. You betrayed your dad by lying. If I can't trust you to tell the truth, how can I trust you to be responsible in Turf Wars? '''Squidwin: '''No mom, don't say that! Please! At least I can still have a chance. '''Aqua: '''Well, I doubt it, son. And I don't think you're ready. I'm so disappointed. Just go clean yourself and go to bed. (''depressed, Squiwin walks upstairs to his room and collapse on his bed, sobbing softly, musch to Ruthie watches on to her concern) 'Squidwin: '(angry and crying) Why she thinks it's my fault? And why is my life? 'Ruthie: '''Hey, Squid' bro. What's a matter. '''Squidwin: '''It's nothing that you're concern about. Leave me be. '''Ruthie: '(annoyed) I'm your sister, you can spit the words to me. 'Squidwin: '(confessing) Okay then. Mom finds out that I lost the Turf War game and realized that I lied to her yesterday. 'Ruthie: '''Wow. That's sounds like a bad news. '''Squidwin: '''Tell me about it. And not only that, but my friends had deiced to betray me, even that orange inkling girl I met. '''Ruthie: '''Who? Who's the orange girl? '''Squidwin: '''Pen, the one I secretly smitten on. '''Ruthie: '(enthusiastically) Oh! She's your girlfriend. 'Squidwin: '(irritated) Ruth', please don't start that. 'Ruthie: '(singing and taunting) ♪Squidwin's got a girlfriend! Squidwin's got a girlfriend!♪ (giggles much to Squidwin's disgust in his annoyed look) ♪Squidwin and Pen sitting in the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. Then comes love, marriage and the Squishie carriage.♪ 'Squidwin: '(angry) Will you knock it off, okay?! She's not really my girlfriend. '''Ruthie: '''Then why did say that you smitten on her? Geez, you're so hypercritical. '''Aqua: (shouting, angry) Squidwin! Young man! Get here right now! Ruthie: '(''gasps) Ooooh... Now what else did you do wrong, Squid'. '''Squidwin: (sighs) I can't say, but I know surely that I can find out for myself. (he goes outside his room) What is it, mom? (Aqua is holding her phone) Aqua: I just received a text from one of your teachers. He says that you were disruptive in his classroom. You're in so much trouble, young man. Squidwin: That wasn't my fault! Aqua: '(''depressed) No more talking today. I cannot trust you for lying and to misbehave at school. But we'll talk tomorrow, young man. I'll decide on your punishment before then. '''Squidwin: But, mom, listen... Aqua: (sobbing softly) Just go away to your room and good night. (Squidwin feeling sorry as he looks Aqua crying and goes back into his room where he then sits on his bed, with Ruthie who was been watching him) Ruthie: '''Sooo.... Squidwin.... Big dude brother. Any explanation about your indecent at school? '''Squidwin: (depressed) I never want to talk about anymore. Nonody likes me, that's all. Just mind your own business for now. I'll be fine. Ruthie: 'Fine. Whatever. Just concerned about ya. (''leaves) '''Squidwin: (looks at Lark's Custom Splattershot Jr. and picks it up to stare it) Oh, dad, I blew it yesterday, I truly lost in the Turf War, all thanks to my no-good and useless teammates. They let me down. This's why I won't able to be on the Turf again. (sadly sighs) Though, I wish you're still alive to be around for my help. Male voice-over: 'Son? (''Squidwin looks out the window tow watch a yellow male Inkling, walking around the backyard) 'Yellow Inkling: '''Where are you? (''A young Inkling boy, who is his son peaks out from a tree before playfully launching at him) 'Young Inkling Boy: '''Gotcha! '''Yellow Inkling: '''Whoa! (''falls on the grass along with his son laughing) Okay, okay, my boy, you win now. 'Young Inkling Boy: ' Aw, pop, you're my favorite big father I ever had ever. 'Yellow Inkling: ' And you're my favorite little son. (The two Inklings give each other a hug, which reminds Squidwin of his own father Lark) '''Young Inkling boy: Let's race back home, dad. Yellow inkling It's on! Ready? Go! (the two Inklings runs back to their own house before Squidwin, sadly, closes the curtains before heading back to bed) 'Squidwin: '(depressed and sighs) Man...... Category:Splatoon Category:Transcripts Category:The Splatoon Movie